


The Ultimate Battle (For A Pocky Stick) ((so not really))

by spacegayed



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pocky Game, Smooching, hey if you're not comfy with a little detailed kissing look away!!, marukabi, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayed/pseuds/spacegayed
Summary: A short marukabi one-shot where Kirby wants to play a fun game based around food, because why wouldn't he?





	The Ultimate Battle (For A Pocky Stick) ((so not really))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for picking my storyyy <33333 but!! I'm warning you again!!!! It's gonna have a bit of details when they do the Smoonch!!!!!

“This is stupid.”

“Come on, Marx, it’ll be fun!! Look I’ll even hold back on inhaling so it’s fair.”

 

Kirby and Marx were both arguing over a game of pocky, the jester refusing over and over despite how much Kirby insisted

 

“It’s still stupid!! Stupider than your guys’ Gourmet Races!!!” Hearing that from Marx made Kirby frown and look awfully sad, piercing the jester’s heart with guilt.

“Ok, i-it’s not  _ that  _ stupid, but still pretty dumb.”

 

“But it’s still fun!!! Why does it matter if it’s dumb? You get a cookie out of it~” Kirby thought Marx would give in if he highlighted the cookie part...

 

He gave in.

 

“O-Okay, but if you lose I get the whole box!!”

 

“Deal!!” With that said, Kirby placed a pocky stick in between his lips and held it out to Marx. The jester’s face immediately went red, but he couldn’t back out now! So he shakily, but gently, bit down on the cookie.

Kirby took that as a cue to bite forward and get closer to the jester. Marx was surprised and, unwilling to lose, he bit forward as well, getting a little too close to Kirby’s face.

“Remember, you fight for even the last bit!” The puffball clumsily reminded Marx of the rule, as they still had their mouth occupied by the candy stick. 

“Yeah yeah..” he replied, biting a tiny bit now.

Kirby smiled a little and decided to get  _ way _ closer! An inch more and they’d have to….

 

Marx slowly bit forward and their lips pressed against each other. Even though Kirby had known this was going to happen he still blushed red feeling Marx’s soft lips over his own.. while Marx squeaked in surprise and almost backed away, but he really didn’t want to..?

 

Kirby took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and locked them with Marx’s, the remainder of the pocky stick between them. Marx gasped a little when he felt Kirby’s tongue touch his.. why did it feel so good? 

  
Kirby tried to focus on the game and fetch the sweet chocolate stick from the jester’s mouth, moving his tongue on the other’s in a way so that it would push the little stick into his own mouth. Marx did the same, even if he made weird noises throughout. Kirby tried not to pay any mind to Marx’s cute noises, but before they knew it they just wanted to stay in place and enjoy the feeling of… the kiss! This was a kiss!! The pink puff squeaked when he realized they’d been kissing this whole time, causing him to pull back.    
  
“Wh-? Oh!” Marx proudly swallowed whatever was left of the poor stick and grinned. “I win!!” Kirby was too busy being flustered to notice. “Hey, what’s wrong? Just because I won doesn’t mean you have to ignore me! Praise me!!”    
  
“We j-just kissed…” Kirby whined as they covered their tomato-red face. Marx’s face turned a darker shade of purple as well.   
“W-Well, yeah!! But it doesn’t count be-because it was part of the game, ok?? It doesn’t matter, I won, give me the box-” Marx reached out for the box, but Kirby held it out of his reach. “Hey-!!”   
  
“.... _ wanna play again?” _   



End file.
